No puedo meditar, no puedo evitarlo
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Si a Raven se le presenta la oportunidad de estar con Robin ¿Lo haría a pesar de que eso implique traicionar a Starfire? ONESHOT


**NO PUEDO MEDITAR, NO PUEDO EVITARLO**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**Warning!** Uso de palabras con cierto significado erótico.

Trato de hundirme en la oscuridad, buscar un modo de aclarar mi mente, pero no puedo, trato de hacer oídos sordos pero tampoco puedo_ "¡Demonios Raven! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, Robin nunca será tuyo!" _me reprendo a mi misma.

Chico Bestia me ha pedido por enésima vez que sea su novia, pero lo he rechazado por enésima vez, también, no puedo, es simple, no lo amo.

Oigo los gemidos de satisfacción que emiten en el otro cuarto, Starfire pide más, tu se lo das, ahí no solo hay dos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno, allí hay amor mutuo, es por eso que nunca serás mío, Robin, porque se que le amas, jamás intentaré quitártelo, Starfire.

Intento concentrarme en meditar, pero es imposible, imágenes de ustedes juntos vienen a mi mente, sacudo la cabeza, así no, esto está mal.

No se en que momento empecé a sentirme atraída por Robin, al principio lo veía como un chico demasiado petulante, que se autoproclamaba líder del grupo y a mí me mantenía al margen, de verdad que lo detestaba, pero con el tiempo y las misiones me he dado cuenta que él no era lo que en verdad aparentaba, es un chico justo y alegre, quien siempre intenta que nos mantengamos unidos en todo momento. Serio cuando debe, responsable cuando la situación lo amerita, valiente, frentero, leal…amigo Allí lo comencé a ver como un gran amigo.

Pero lo más extraño es como me volví amiga de ti, chica extraterrestre, eres demasiado ruidosa, y siempre intentabas hacer que sonría "_Un poquito_". Al lado mío, tu irradias una luz brillante, yo soy oscura, lo sé, pero eso a ti te dio igual, y te lo agradezco. Tengo que reconocer que te ganaste un lugar en mi frío corazón y que eres la única y mejor amiga que he tenido y tendré el resto de mi vida. Por eso, por eso Starfire, así me quede sola jamás te traicionaré.

Recuerdo la fingida alegría que puse en mi cara en forma de sonrisa cuando me contaste que Robin se te había declarado y que tú habías aceptado ser su novia. La alegría de tus ojos hizo que yo me mantuviese al margen

Todavía recuerdo cuando Me salvaste, Robin, creo que desde que te lanzaste desde aquel acantilado para salvarme y al sentir tu piel contra la mía empezaste a atraerme. Cuando te veo, tengo que reprimir mis instintos y tragarme las ganas de mandar todo al diablo, de lanzarme a tus brazos, de besarte y pedirte que me hagas tuya, a pesar de ser una mujer de las sombras sigo siendo una mujer ¿No?

Recuerdo tu cara de aflicción cuando a Starfire la prometieron con ese monstruo en su planeta, tu cara de tristeza cuando ella aceptó resignada y tu alegría cuando ese matrimonio no se dio, entonces comprendí entonces que jamás serías para mí…doloroso, pero lo acepto.

Tendré que resignarme a ser simplemente tu amiga…

Tendré que permanecer para siempre en medio de las sombras para que sean felices juntos.

Ser como una voluta de humo.

Cierro los ojos y una lágrima solitaria corre por mi mejilla…

.

.

.

.

Escucho que tocan la puerta de mi cuarto con nerviosismo, medio adormilada me levanto, al verte frente a mi termino por despertarme del todo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Robin?

Entras y te miro sorprendida, de un movimiento rápido me pones contra la pared ¡Dioses! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tuve tan cerca? Tu olor masculino me toma los sentidos, intentas besarme, mi cuerpo quiere corresponderte, pero mi mente me obliga a darte un empujón.

-¿Qué haces?- te pregunto fingiendo molestia.

-Quiero hacerte mía, que seas mi novia.

Me quedo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, por un segundo pasó por mi mente corresponderte, pero no, no es lo correcto, mi mano abierta golpea tu mejilla izquierda.

-Bastardo- te digo- ¿Crees que soy un juguete? ¿Qué Starfire es un juguete?

-No te niegues, Raven, sé que te gusto.

_Maldito seas, patán._

-No lo niego, pero tú eres mi amigo, y Starfire es como mi hermana ¡Vete de aquí antes que empiece a gritar!

Te marchas ofendido, todavía siento el calor de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, créeme que esa cachetada me dolió más a mí que a ti, pero fue lo correcto.

.

.

.

.

Despierto anonadada y cubierta de sudor _"¿Qué fue eso?"_, me pregunto.

Suspiro, todo fue una pesadilla, vale, nunca ha pasado más que en mi retorcida cabeza.

Bajo a desayunar, todo es normal, Robin y Starfire parecen cansados pero felices, quizás sea yo la única además de ellos que conoce el porqué.

Te miro, Starfire y me sonríes, incluso en mis sueños creo haber hecho lo correcto, me señalas a Chico Bestia y ríes, leo entre líneas que no has renunciado a tu propósito de emparejarnos.

Luego te miro a ti, Robin, y te pido perdón en silencio por la cachetada que te di en mis sueños, sé que no eres así, te conozco y no la traicionarías ni a ella ni me usarías a mí ¿También me señalas a Chico Bestia? ¿También te has confabulado con tu novia para emparejarme con él?

Vaya, qué cosas, yo muriendo de amor por ti, peleando contra mis demonios internos para no arruinar mi amistad con la chica extraterrestre y lanzarme de lleno a tus brazos, Chico Bestia pretendiéndome como siempre…¡Qué confusión!

De verdad que necesito adentrarme de nuevo en las sombras.

_**Necesito meditar.**_

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: me encanta esta serie , el punto de este fanfic es **¿Traicionarías a tu mejor amiga? **Sí, un poco cliché pero fue agradable escribirlo.

Es una especie de monólogo en donde Raven se dirige a sus dos amigos de forma individual.

Ella está confundida, debatiéndose entre lo correcto o dejarse llevar por las aguas, espero haberlo escrito (relatado) bien.

**Miércoles, 10 de abril de 2013**


End file.
